geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Transporters
Transporters are special items in Geometry Dash that the icon can interact with to cause it to travel a certain distance and direction, depending on its type. There are two types of transporter, the pad, and the ring. Both pads and rings manipulate the direction of travel. The pad always activates when in contact with the icon; for the ring, the player must click in order for there to be any effect. They may be positioned so that they redirect the player into a hazard, needing to be avoided in such instances. Pads and rings also emit identically coloured pixel effects to themselves. They also cause an expanding circle effect when used which is also the same colour. Transporters are available under the seventh tab in the level editor, along with portals, animated objects, collectibles and other components. Pads Rings Trivia *Prior to their formal introduction, the yellow pad is encountered in The Seven Seas, the cyan pad in Back On Track and Polargeist, the magenta pad in Can't Let Go, and the magenta ring in Time Machine, as part of collecting Secret Coins. *The customisation square ring is the only type of transporter whose colour can be altered without the assistance of the Pulse trigger. *The magenta pad, despite launching the icon a smaller height, is of a larger size than the yellow pad. *The green, black, magenta dash, green dash and customisable square rings do not have a pad equivalent. **The green and black rings do not have a corresponding pad because they would force the player to the ground, thereby invalidating the purpose of a pad, which is to launch. *Dash orb rings can be rotated to send the icon in an angled direction, with the rotation limit being ±70°. **The limit can theoretically be 89.9999° (or 89° since the game doesn't use decimal places for the rotation), but then the linear movement reaches ludicrous speeds. **Using angles 90° and 270° is necessarily prohibited due to the fact that the tangent of 90° and 270° is not defined and therefore meaning that the player would crash or land on the ground in an instant. It could potentially cause the game to crash due to the tangent not being defined. **Using angles between 90° and 270° would mean to invert the speed of the player to go to the left (or right in mirror mode) for as long as the orbs are active. ***It is possible to do this using the flip tool in editor mode. However, the look is only visual and does not affect the direction of travel. *The Dash orbs can be held on to indefinitely, propelling the player for as long as it is held. They will only stop when the player comes into contact with an S-block. Portals do not cancel the dash orb effect, contrary to popular belief. **This belief was caused by Fingerdash, wherein RobTop used the S block adjacent to a gravity portal corresponding to the gravity that the player is intended to finish on so as to prevent abusing of the dash orbs in the level. *Making contact with yellow and magenta pads and rings with the wave will trigger their animation despite the wave not interacting. *Prior to Update 2.1, the yellow jump ring had white particles emitting instead of yellow. *The red pad displays the wrong particle colours when used. The red pad produces a yellow or magenta circle when hit. ** The red pad may be based on the code of the yellow pad and RobTop may have simply forgotten to change those specific attributes. *Interacting with a green ring using the wave will invert its gravity but will not obscure its diagonal travel. * The red pad is thicker than the yellow pad. It also sinks below the block by one pixel. * The magenta dash orb was previously red as shown on the sneak peeks for Update 2.1, and still has red particles. All dash orbs were also triangular. * The dash orbs' help buttons when selecting the "Edit Special" button displays the placeholder "help text" rather than explaining the properties of the options shown. This is a placeholder that was never changed yet in the final version. ** Multi-activation allows the same jump ring to be activated multiple times. This is best observed when the ring moves. For the black ring and both dash rings, a line of jump pads must be placed below to return the player up to the ring. * Jump rings on the ground can still activate as if they are in the air, as seen in Deadlocked. * Even if the player has the glow effect on, when they hit a dash ring, it will not show the glow. * When a player hovers over a ring, it will show an expanding circle effect. This is best seen when the ring is invisible. Category:Level elements